This invention relates to a freight container transporter that operates somewhat in the fashion of the transporters shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,301 issued on July 6, 1965 to E. H. Talbert et al. Thus each transporter includes a set of jaws that clamp against opposite ends of a freight container by winch-cable action; in each case the jaws are associated with upstanding struts that swing upwardly to lift the container from ground level as the jaws move toward one another.
My invention differs from the prior art in that the front jaw is permanently connected to a towing tractor; during a container-lifting operation the front jaw maintains a stationary position so that only the rear jaw moves. Because of the way in which the jaws are constructed and mounted it is possible to manipulate and reposition the jaws entirely with mechanical devices; no manual operations are involved, and the front jaw does not have to be disconnected from the tractor.
This invention is advantageous in that the container is neither dragged nor tilted during lifting-lowering operations, thereby minimizing potential damage to the container or its contents. The invention is further advantageous in that the lifting-lowering mechanism is self-contained within the vehicle structure, thereby eliminating the need for stationary loading facilities such as warehouse cranes. Vehicles using the invention can remain within legal height and width dimensions while still handling large containers eight feet wide, eight feet high and twenty feet long.
The invention described herein may be manufactured, used, and licensed by or for the Government for governmental purposes without payment to me of any royalty thereon.